The invention relates to a stirring body.
A device in which the stirring body is produced from a piece made of fibre-reinforced plastic is known from DE 42 18 027 A1. The known stirring body is produced manually. It requires the provision of a costly mould.
The object of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages according to the prior art. In particular, a stirring body and also a device that can be produced as easily and economically as possible will be specified.
This object is achieved by the features of the expedient embodiments of the invention will.